


All Against Us | TeukChul

by truereadersknow_a



Category: 83line - Fandom, Super Junior, TeukChul - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Sad and Sweet, Short One Shot, Super Junior - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 03:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truereadersknow_a/pseuds/truereadersknow_a
Summary: Two hearts. One love."Do you love me?"





	All Against Us | TeukChul

**Author's Note:**

> My TeukChul sad hours is open tonight. I hope you guys enjoy it. This is my second story to be posted here. I'm still contemplating if I should post my twitter AUs here. Please tell me if I should. Thank you and enjoy reading!

Long silence embraces the two lovers, both hanging on a thin line to keep the connection between the two of them yet the other wants to let go. It was never like this. Their love was always superior and their want to be with each other always defy the odds of giving up their relationship. 

Leeteuk and Heechul sits across each other, trying hard not to meet eyes, not wanting to get close. Leeteuk raises his eyes and stare at Heechul. He wasn't sure what to feel when he saw Heechul's face wet from tears while he silently cries. His sobs were tugging the ends of Teuk’s heart, trying to keep it close to him inch by inch. Leeteuk's chest constricts with pain as he look at the man he loved for so long, not bearing to think this is how they're going to end. The older’s hand itches to reach out to the younger in an instant to comfort him but he curls it into a ball and stops himself from doing so.

He knew better than to reach out to Heechul's beautiful face because if he did, there's no turning back; no problems are going to be solved. Leeteuk releases a deep sigh but keeps the distance between them. The moon looms over the head of the two lovers, watching as love slowly embraces them but in an excruciating way possible. Heechul has been carefree but he didn’t know it could all end like this. Leeteuk has been very cautious and adamant in keeping this relationship but as days go by, it gets harder and harder for him to hold on.

The silence and sadness between them is both killing them. Heechul wants to raise his head and stare at Leeteuk's face as much as he could but his tears are betraying him, making his vision as blurry as possible, and his breath even more agonizing. If only the gods and goddesses are favoring them, things won't be as hard as it is now. The pain of seeing each other struggling so hard to fight makes them feel guilty. They both think that the other didn't have to suffer so much just to love. The word is against them, shaming them for finding their missing puzzle pieces with each other. 

"Heechul-ah~ you need to stop crying. Your eyes are going to be swollen and you have a schedule tomorrow." Leeteuk doesn't move from his seat but closes his eyes to spare himself from the torturing image of Heechul. Leeteuk’s hands falls on his sides, his legs lazily hanging as he sits comfortably on the nook inside Heechul’s room.

"It's like you're asking me to give this up, Jungsoo. I won't." Heechul manages to reply in between sobs. He finally raises his gaze and stare at Leeteuk's face. His eyes were closed, his lips were slightly apart, and strands of brown hair are covering his forehead. 

'This idiot doesn't know how beautiful of a person he is,' Heechul thought as he wipes his tearstained cheeks and stands from his California king bed. It only takes three steps for him to reach his love, Leeteuk, who’s still oblivious to the fact that he is an inch away from Heechul.

The older was breathing heavy, the memories of the two of them keep replaying in his mind; images of the happy memories they made together stitching the broken threads of them. Leeteuk’s eyes were starting to get wet from the tears he was suppressing; his chest was rising and falling, dancing in the same rhythm of his heart. 

Before he could even open his eyes again a warm soft and tender kiss was planted on his, too soft it even made him crave for more. Leeteuk’s eyes flutter as he opens it and find effulgent eyes before him. The younger is leaning down on him, his other hand on the window sill acting as a support for his body. This is what he was afraid of. One moment of love makes everything worth it again. It’s as if everything they’ve gone through was such a little thing compared to the happiness that they get from being together alone.

As they stare into each other, Heechul’s eyes starts gleaming as it slowly fills up with tears, but his expression didn’t falter. No one moves from their places but Leeteuk tilts his face a little higher to get a full view of his lover’s ever so gorgeous face.

Leeteuk’s lips rises in one corner as he intently look at his lover. He raises his right hand and touches the tears that escaped from his lover’s eyes and whispers, “You even look so pretty when you cry.”

“I love you,” Heechul whispers as a response. He dips his head and plants a kiss on Leeteuk’s lips once again but this time, a little longer.

“I’m not giving you up,” he kisses Leeteuk again not minding that his tears are falling faster than their hearts beating.

Leeteuk pulls Heechul by his waist and gently rests his head on Heechul’s chest. “I missed your scent so much.” Leeteuk’s hands tighten its hold against Heechul’s shirt as he sobs.

“I’m going to be here now… Let’s make this work.”

The older closes his eyes hard. “Even if everyone is against us?”

Heechul plants a kiss on Leeteuk’s forehead. “You’re the only one that matters.”

“Even if it hurts?” 

“I can live with pain but not without you,” Heechul answers as he wraps his arms around the love of his life.

“Do you love me?” Leeteuk’s voice breaks as he cries a little harder. Heechul takes it as his cue to pull Leeteuk to the bed to lie down. Leeteuk rests gently against Heechul’s arms, watching the younger softly runs his tongue on his lips before answering.

“Let’s all tell them and live happy.”


End file.
